


A House is not a Home Without a Pet

by Quantrail



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: spnkink_meme, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-03
Updated: 2009-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantrail/pseuds/Quantrail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "AU society. People with green eyes are pets (in the everyday sense - not the bdsm way!). Jared owns Jensen."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A House is not a Home Without a Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at the kink meme in response to [this prompt](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/1242.html?thread=362970#t362970).

Jared woke slowly and stretched languorously as the early morning sun seeped in through the gap at the bottom of his bedroom blinds. He’d had a tough week at work and he was treating himself to a lazy Saturday morning in bed. He glanced at the clock on his bedside table and saw he had plenty of time to snooze so he snuggled into his bedclothes once again and soon fell into a light doze.

When he woke up again a few hours later he realised he hadn’t heard any sounds coming from downstairs. Jensen suffered from separation anxiety and he never usually let Jared sleep in for this long before trying to worm his way into the bed with his owner.

Jared smiled fondly as he thought of his pet. His father had bought Jensen as a present for him when he reached his first birthday. Jensen must have been five years old at that stage but, according to his father, he’d already been very well trained and obedient. Jensen’s only flaw was his need to constantly be in his owner’s presence. Jared didn’t mind too much as all Jensen did when he was left on his own was whine piteously and, unlike some of the pets his friends owned, he didn’t make a mess of the house.

Jared slowly got out of bed and pulled on a pair of boxers. He yawned and scratched his balls absently as he made his way to the bathroom. After emptying his bladder and brushing his teeth he made his way down the stairs. As he got closer to the kitchen he finally heard Jensen. He frowned when he realised that Jensen was whimpering quietly. Stepping into the kitchen, Jared quickly covered the few steps to Jensen’s basket. Any other morning and Jensen would have been restlessly pacing the tiled floor, waiting for his master to feed him and give him fresh water. Jared was worried when Jensen didn’t so much as look up when he crouched next to the basket.

“Jensen? Jenny? You okay, pet?” Jared murmured. Jensen finally looked up and whined quietly. His beautiful green eyes were dull and glazed and his body shivered uncontrollably. “Aww, poor little Jenny. You’re not well at all, are you, pet?” Jared carefully stroked his hand over the long hair covering Jensen’s head and was surprised at the heat radiating off of him. Jensen whined again and tiredly pressed a little closer to the hand carding through his hair.

Jared lowered himself to the floor and sat down cross-legged as he continued to pet Jensen. The smaller man unfurled from his position in the basket and squirmed around until his upper body was resting over Jared’s lap. Shivers were still rippling through his body so Jared caught hold of Jensen’s blanket and tucked it more securely around him. They sat like that for a few minutes, Jared letting his pet absorb comfort from the feel of his master’s body under his own. Eventually, though, they had to move.

“Shhh,” Jared murmured when Jensen made a protesting noise at being moved fully back into his basket. “I have to get the thermometer, Jenny. I need to know how sick you are.” Jared caressed the side of Jensen’s face with one huge hand and then got up to retrieve the thermometer. He had to go back upstairs to the bathroom to get it and when he returned to the kitchen Jensen was softly whining to himself again.

“There now,” Jared murmured as he settled on the floor next to Jensen again. He rubbed over Jensen’s exposed back where the blanket had slipped down. Holding the thermometer in one hand he gently patted his lap with the hand that had been petting Jensen.

“Up you get.” When Jensen made no move to climb on top of him, Jared met his eyes sternly. “Jensen,” he said warningly. “Don’t make me do it myself.”

Jensen gazed up at him, his glassy eyes pleading, but Jared refused to back down and held his gaze. Jensen lowered his gaze submissively and huffed out a breath. He slowly emerged from his blanket and climbed on to his master’s lap. He arranged himself facedown with his torso hanging over one side of Jared’s lap and his legs splayed out on the other side. He propped himself up on his forearms and looked over his shoulder questioningly at Jared. Jared nodded to show his approval of the position.

He reached into his pocket where he’d put the small tub of Vaseline he’d also retrieved from the bathroom when he got the thermometer. He opened the tub and smeared a finger through the greasy substance. He closed the tub and replaced it in his pocket before coating the end of the thermometer with the Vaseline. Using his free hand he slightly raised Jensen’s hips off of his lap.

“Hold yourself like that, pet,” he murmured. Jensen whined quietly but complied, tremors of effort joining the shivers already running the length of his body. Jared gently parted the cheeks of Jensen’s ass and inserted the lubricated thermometer in his hole. Jensen squeaked in protest but quietened down when Jared stroked soothingly down his back with one hand, the other hand busy holding the thermometer in place. After a minute the electronic thermometer beeped and Jared had to stop his petting so he could hold Jensen’s ass cheeks apart again as he withdrew the thermometer. The moment it was out Jensen curled up into a tight ball on Jared’s lap as his owner crooned encouragement. “Good boy, Jenny. Who’s a good boy?”

Jensen had a slight fever so Jared dislodged him carefully and tucked him back into his basket while he got some medicine from the bathroom. Jared watched him carefully as Jensen got up to take his pills but when he put some food out Jensen sniffed at it disinterestedly before returning to his basket. Jared was a bit worried, Jensen rarely got sick after all, but the vet didn’t work on Saturday mornings. Glancing at his watch Jared saw that it would be another two hours at least before he could take Jensen to be seen.

Jared made himself some breakfast then started to head to the living room with it so he could watch TV while he ate. As he reached the door, however, Jensen started to whine again. Jared took pity on him when he saw the miserable expression on Jensen’s face.

“Okay, Jenny. Just give me a minute and I’ll be back for you, okay?” Jared hurried into the living room and set his breakfast on the table in front of the couch. He returned to the kitchen where Jensen was moving restlessly under his blanket. Bending down Jared scooped Jensen, blanket and all, out of the basket and into his arms. He carried Jensen into the living room and placed Jensen carefully on the couch before settling down himself.

With a bit of squirming they ended up in a comfortable position, Jared sitting down with Jensen curled up on his side next to him with his head resting on Jared’s lap. Jared absently carded his fingers through Jensen’s damp hair as he ate his breakfast and waited for the afternoon to arrive.


End file.
